Alice Bungisngis and her Wonder Walis
English Title: Alice: The Giggling Witch Plot The tale begins in a far away province where we will discover that witchery still exists when a kid was bewitched and will be brought to a sorceress named Tandang Alicia. She then discovers that her foster child, Esmeralda, was the one who cast a spell on the innocent kid. Tandang Alicia treated Esmeralda as if her own daughter, she taught her all the magical spells she knew and because of their closeness it will make Matilda, the real daughter of Tandang Alicia, very envious. As time passes by, Esmeralda starts to become obsessed with power and uses it for her personal gain. Tandang Alicia wants to stop her from being greedy; she’ll use her potion and will cast a spell on Esmeralda transforming her to look like an old tree. Unfortunately, Tandang Alicia’s life will be put to an end in exchange of the curse. Matilda grieves on the lost of her mother, but situation will soon change as soon as the cute little baby is born. She will be named Alice. Happiness will fill the lives of Matilda and Hilario including their families. They see a bright future on their daughter because she embodies the goodness and intelligence of her grandmother Alicia. Unknowingly, when Alice was born, Esmeralda risen. Since Esmeralda feels the wrath of being cursed, she will command her minions to look for the granddaughter of Tandang Alicia hoping that she is the one who could break the curse and transform her back to a human form. Esmeralda succeeds of her plan in getting Alice but Matilda and Hilario fight back. Unfortunately, an accident takes place, putting Matilda and Hilario under a spell. Unbeknownst to them, Alice had survived the close to death situation. Her parents' life will be miserable and sad while Esmeralda becomes hopeless on breaking the curse cast upon her. A loving farmer, Ipeng, will find the beautiful Alice but he finds a need to bring her to a charitable institution where he’s working. She will treat Alice as if his own and will look after her. Alice's life evolves inside the institution. She may not feel the love of her real parents but she will grow up as a kind and a loving girl. Despite her kindness, she will experience being bullied by others because they think of her as a weird outcast. Since her childhood, there are always enchanting situations that are happening in the institution because whatever she utters happen. She is also fond of conversing with different objects as if they listen and most of all her laughter is similar as of a witch's. As she reaches her tween stage, the oppression intensifies making her feel that the only people who love her are Ipeng and few kids in the institution. However, things will change when she meets Ace, the guy who will give her hope and encouragement. They will build their friendship. Alice will treasure her friendship with him. Eventually, she will fall in love with Ace but Maggie, Ace's mother, disagrees with it. Maggie will drive Alice away from the institution but before it happens a party takes place for Ace’s grandfather, Don Zaldy (Roy Alvarez). Unluckily, the institution will be set on fire which causes Spade to get hurt and Alice will be the person to blame. Alice run away from the institution and will look for places where she can hide. One day, when she’s about to be captured, Esmeralda will pretend and make her believe that she is her real mother. At first, Alice wasn’t convinced that the lady who helped her ironically abandoned her before. But Esmeralda does everything to get her sympathy and will help her escape from all the people hunting her. Being born kind and yearning for mother’s love, Alice will treat Esmeralda as her mother and will do anything she says. In a twist of fate, Ace and Alice path crosses again. He still believes it was Alice who planned the incident. The feud is born between them and will persist because of Esmeralda’s manipulation. In fighting for the truth, Alice will be punished by Esmeralda. The situation worsens but a good friend will help Alice escape from the evil Esmeralda. While walking from different streets finding someone who will help her, Alice will meet Lola Andeng who will make her feel loved. In times of hardships, she uses her magical powers to help Lola Andeng. But when Lola Andeng learns of the supernatural abilities of Alice, she will drive her away. Alice assumes that Lola Andeng view her as an evil creature. But she didn't know that she is her mom Matilda, who transformed into an old lady because of Esmeralda’s spell. She did it to save Alice from the wrath of evil Esmeralda. One day, Alice learns the news that Lola Andeng is sick. She will go back and will take care of her. When the night comes, the moonlight beamed on Lola Andeng. The truth will unfold that she is Matilda, her long lost mother. Because of the heartbreaking situation, Alice made a promise to not leave her mother and will protect her from all catastrophes. Sadly, Esmeralda and her minions will find them and what makes it more painful is seeing Ace and Ipeng bewitched by the servant of darkness. Alice finds the need to unleash the witch inside her in order to save herself and her loved ones. Category:Live Action Category:Philippine Live Action Category:2010-2019